


The moment I knew

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: A little poem from Reginas POV.For the OQ Advent Calendar 2018.





	The moment I knew

And as the snow finally begins to fall,   
I wonder,   
doesn't it look beautiful, after all ?   
“More than anything”, I heard you say.   
Even though you were standing further away.   
But instead of the snow you were looking at me,   
hoping that I didn’t see.   
I smile to myself, thinking “What did I do ?”   
To deserve someone so caring like you. 

Later that night we were sitting by the fire,   
the room was filled with emotions and desire.   
Mesmerized by the flames dancing in the dark.   
It was then, that I showed you my heart.   
Fear, shame and a storm were glistering in my eyes.   
I was prepared for you to walk away   
but again you took me by surprise.   
You decided to stay.   
The tears spilled over and soaked your shirt.   
I was so afraid of being hurt.   
Ocean blue eyes gazing into mine.   
You said “We’re gonna be fine.”   
And I knew, it was just a small feeling.   
But I slowly started believing. 

Loud mornings with the boys running through the house.   
The smell of coffee and breakfast spreading out.   
In the middle of the chaos there’s your singing voice.   
It’s the most beautiful noise.   
That and the laughter of our kids.   
A perfect mixture, it just fits.   
Leaning into the doorframe and observing, hoping you don’t see.   
But you always do when it comes to me.   
These little moments, edged into my soul.   
I’ll keep them safe, they make me whole. 

Christmas lights glistering, reflecting on the streets.   
And it’s us later tangled in the sheets.   
A feeling I never thought I’d feel again,   
long lost and not quite the same.   
A warmth, flooding my senses, deep into my fingertips,   
just by the simple touch of your lips.   
Your arms around me, strong and warm.   
The wind is howling, a snow storm.   
And as I was drifting back to sleep once again,   
thinking “Ready for new adventures”, cause together we can. 

It’s the time of cold, sledging and pictures in frames,   
of cozy sweaters, hot chocolate and candy cane.   
Cinnamon, baked apples and fir wood.   
Of laughter, family and feeling good.   
Our children are playing under the christmas tree,   
I hope it’s forever,   
you and me.


End file.
